Sweet Tender Tryst
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: This was their place –no one EVER came here but them- and the air was filled with it; their claim to one another, Spanner's gentle worship of his slight limbs, Shoichi's love for Spanner's casual tenderness. He looked at his lover; a smirk curled across his lips and around the stick of another sugary sucker, and felt his heart swell. (SpannIrie, kind of plotless.)


**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine!~**

"And then he… Spanner, are you listening?" Shoichi sat up, moving his hair out of the mechanic's reach, and scowled at him. They had been lying there comfortably for most of the day –Byakuran had said something about being busy- and while the red-haired genius had been talking Spanner had taken to toying gently with his hair. "It's really," Shoichi saw the look in Spanner's eye and swallowed. "really…"

"Shoichi," Spanner sat up as well, smiling slowly as he placed one hand on the back of his partner's neck and pulled Shoichi in for a lazy kiss. "be quiet…" Spanner pulled Shoichi closer, happy to have his lover's attention and focus back on him. As they kissed, he felt the muscles in his red-headed lover relax and leaned back casually until Shoichi was lying on top of him –chest-to-thigh- and Spanner had his tongue in the genius' mouth.

Shoichi resisted briefly as Spanner's hands wandered, breaking the kiss to whisper his name, but he didn't protest once Spanner's nimble fingers hooked in the waistband of Shoichi's white slacks and pulled them even closer.

"Spanner…" Shoichi sighed again, tilting his head away as the blond mechanic started nipping his throat and fiddling with his zipper. They had always been very lax with each other –away from prying eyes, that is- but Shoichi loved when Spanner came onto him like this. "God, can we…?"

"Mmm," Spanner moaned against his Adam's apple teasingly, "what about your uniform?"

"Fuck it." Spanner grinned and rolled them over, pushing up his lover's knees and pulling down the simple zipper that kept up his uniform pants to gain access to the rising arousal nestled between Shoichi's pale thighs. He kissed Shoichi again, this time nipping and sucking at his lower lip, and he snaked his fingers into the patch of soft red curls beneath the elastic waistband of Shoichi's shorts until the genius gasped breathily. "Oh…"

"Anyone could walk in right now," Spanner told him with a slow stroke, milking a tentative moan from his lover as he undid their shirts and tossed his aside. Shoichi's hands came up to meet his chest, tracing his skin, and Spanner groaned when Shoichi's slender fingers plucked at the rosy buds on his chest. They stood at attention, ready for their escapades and became tiny handholds for Spanner's spectacled lover to pull and twist. Spanner growled low in his throat, bending low to nip and suck at Shoichi's exposed torso. "Even Byakuran could walk in and find you like this. My hand on your dick with you all spread open for me." Spanner bit hard at Shoichi's navel, shimmying the white slacks down until they hung obscenely off one ankle.

"Spanner!" Shoichi moaned as Spanner abused his skin, twisting and shivering as his lover's worn hands massaged his cock without fail. He could feel the tight spiral building inside him, burning to be released, and he rolled his hips against Spanner's grip to try and get the friction he wanted.

"He could walk in and see me" –Spanner slyly reached back and pulled his unopened sucker off the side table and peeled back the wrapper quickly before the candy disappeared into his mouth.- "getting ready to fuck you…" "Spanner, please!" "and see you cum screaming for me." Spanner smirked as he ran his thumb over the tip of Shoichi's weeping cock, and slowly pressed the tip of a finger against the young man's twitching entrance just below it. He leaned in slowly, licking the sugary taste off his own lip, and hissed: "Would you want me to fuck you, Shou? In front of anyone?" He pumped once and earned a wanton moan. "Hm?"

"God, Spanner," Shoichi keened lustily, bucking his hips. "fuck me now! Stop dicking a-AH!"

Spanner pushed in the first knuckly smoothly, pressing against the tight muscles, and watched as Shoichi's face changed and his body arched. Shoichi's moan reached the rafters, and he panted heavily as he tried to recover quickly to the unprepared entry.

"Move?" Spanner asked, curling his finger beckoningly as he waited for Shoichi's reply, and he chuckled when the feeling made his sensitive lover whine.

"Spanner!" Shoichi managed finally, looking back at his lover between his legs. "I want you to take that finger out and fuck me so hard that I have to limp after Byakuran tomorrow." He stared levelly at Spanner, his glasses askew and his eyes burning with pleasure, until Spanner's smirk turned into a grin and he felt the finger disappear.

"Shou," Spanner said slowly as he undid his own tight trousers. "it would be my genuine pleasure." He leaned in for another kiss, pulling Shoichi's knees up near his shoulders, and was pleasantly surprised when his usually-timid lover pulled him in for a ravenous kiss. He felt his skinny ankles dig into his back, scrabbling for a hold up near his shoulder blades, and Spanner smiled into the kiss as his red-haired lover tried to get himself into line. He ran a hand down between them, stroking and fondling his lover lightly before he gripped himself and got himself ready; keeping lube in all of their lounging spots had finally paid off.

The lubricant was warm from their body heat seeping through the pile of cushions, making it easier to use, and Spanner quickly doused his right hand in the slick goo before he left his own arousal alone and returned his long fingers to Shoichi's twitching entrance. It was warm –obviously warmer than the lube by how Shoichi shivered and prickled beneath him- and Spanner groaned softly when he pushed his long finger all the way into his lover's tight heat and wriggled it experimentally.

"Spanner!" Shoichi twisted on his digit, whining below him and trying to move for the friction he needed. "Spanner, God! Just- just do it! Please!" He had waited for Spanner too long, and now he wanted release more than he ever had before. "Just go in and fuck me hard!"

Spanner hushed him with a softer, sweeter kiss. "Shou, it'll hurt. Patience, babe," As he spoke, he curled his first finger and quickly stretched his writhing lover with three digits that dug around inside him purposefully. "Just let me find your-"

Suddenly Shoichi screamed and arched his back against Spanner, seeing beautiful stars as Spanner's long mechanic's fingers massaged his prostate repeatedly and pushed him over the edge. He came messily against Spanner's chest, splattering his swan-like neck with semen and lining his stomach with fluid as he came down from his high and pulled his lover into a messy kiss.

"Better?" Spanner purred in his ear, curling his fingers again and lighting up Shoichi's nerves like a Christmas tree. He twitched against him and Spanner kept wriggling his fingers, watching amusedly as Shoichi got hard again and blushed darkly.

"Spanner…" Shoichi panted, his breath hitching as his lover's fingers tickled the best spots inside him. "if you keep that up, I'll…"

"Not quite." The blond mechanic shook his head a little, his eyes daring Shoichi to protest, and slipped himself back between his red-haired lover's quivering thighs. "But I can fix that." Slowly, Spanner began to scissor his fingers inside Shoichi, smiling as he spat the candy out, and carefully dragged the flat of his tongue along his lover's rising cock. He let Shoichi fist his child-like hands in his blond hair, not wincing at how hard he was pulling, and nibbled at the large vein running up the side to bring his lover's sensitive cock to full attention.

"Oh God, Spanner!" Shoichi whimpered, his thighs clamping around Spanner's blond head as he took Shoichi's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around lazily. It set off fireworks in Shoichi's mind when his blond lover began to suck, hollowing out his cheeks as if he were trying to milk him dry, and Shoichi nearly came again when a well-timed suck and jab at his prostate happened at once. "SPANNER!"

Just as Shoichi teetered on the edge of his second orgasm, Spanner released his cock and smirked down at him, pulling out his fingers slowly so that Shoichi could hear them squelch obscenely as they moved. Spanner retrieved his sucker from wherever he had put it, waggling his eyebrows at him suggestively, and rolled the treat around in his mouth.

"Hm?" His pink lips settled into a smirk as he locked eyes with his tousle-haired little lover and played dumb. He folded his hands, the lube on his fingers shining as it caught the light, and he rested his hands on one of Shoichi's raised knees. "What's up, Shou~i~chi?" Spanner grinned fully as Shoichi twitched when he enunciated his name; he loved teasing him.

"Sp-Spanner!" Shoichi's usually-quick tongue stumbled over his lover's name, his breathing ragged as his body thrummed with pleasure and his heart pounded in is ears. He was hot, drunk on the feeling of his lover's pale hands on his skin, and the scent of them was heady in the air already. This was their place –no one EVER came here but them- and the air was filled with it; their claim to one another, Spanner's gentle worship of his slight limbs, Shoichi's love for Spanner's casual tenderness. He looked at his lover; a smirk curled across his lips and around the stick of another sugary sucker, and felt his heart swell.

Reaching up, Shoichi wrapped one arm around Spanner's neck, took the sucker from him clumsily and stuck it in his own mouth. "Please…"

Spanner, to Shoichi's surprise and pleasure, growled low in his throat and captured Shoichi in an awkwardly sloppy kiss around the lolly stick and abandoned his knee to grip Shoichi's slender hips and squeeze once comfortingly.

Shoichi breathed faintly as the kiss ended, finding that Spanner's eyes had glazed slightly, and groaned as he felt his lover push inside slowly, stretching him to the brink. The burn that always came singed his nerves and Shoichi, when he tried to gasp and relax, found that his breath had been taken away. He gripped Spanner's shoulders tightly, hugging him close, and buried his face in the mechanic's sticky neck as he slid inside and paused at the hilt.

In a whoosh, Shoichi could breathe and flopped back on the pillows.

"Shou?" Spanner spoke in his ear quietly, his hot breath making Shoichi shiver and goose bumps erupt on his hot skin. "Are you-" Spanner cut off as Shoichi's fingers raked faint red lines against his ribs and he locked his slender legs around Spanner's waist, wriggling faintly to get comfortable. Spanner moaned at the feeling and his hips jerked slightly against him. "Mmm, God, Shou."

"Spanner, please," Shoichi whimpered, his hands finding a hold on his shoulders again. "I want- just-" Spanner nodded against Shoichi's cheek, pressing a kiss just before the flushed seashell of his little lover's ear, and pulled back smoothly for a powerful first thrust. Both men moaned at the feeling and, as Shoichi arched pleasurably, Spanner did it again at a new angle that littered the Japanese genius' vision with stars. "SPANNER!"

Shoichi moaned loudly as the blond thrust deep and hard, hitting buttons and flipping switches in his body that set off rockets of pleasure. Spanner thrust deliberately, as if he had built Shoichi and knew how to hit the most pleasurable spots inside him, and was relentlessly harsh as he drove himself back down into the tight heat.

"Is this" –Spanner grunted as he drove in hard, making Shoichi squeak and jerk against the pillows, clawing at his tense pale shoulders. "hard enough?" He pulled himself back out, careful not to pull out completely, and smirked down at his dazed lover. "Hm, Shou~i~chi~?"

"I could still walk." Shoichi replied smartly, breathing fast and barely able to focus his eyes on the mechanic's face. Spanner knew it was a lie, and that the red-head would be limping already, but chuckled and slid back in as slowly as he could manage with Shoichi's tight body clamping around him convulsively. They were both close and, with a short sigh, Spanner flipped Shoichi to press his flushed face into the pillows.

"Alright then, time to get serious~." Spanner growled in Shoichi's ear arousedly, biting his Japanese lover's earlobe until he yelped, and he quickly began thrusting hard and fast. Spanner could feel his orgasm building in his abdomen, a burning bundle of pleasure blowing up like a balloon with every thrust and touch and sound they made. Spanner used his height to is advantage and, as his thrusts continued, buried his face in the mop of red curls before him, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex and something so distinctly Shou that he couldn't name it no matter how many nights he'd spent trying. Shoichi was moaning and meeting his thrusts as best he could, his body quivering and clenching and-

"SPANNER!" Suddenly, Shoichi's body tightened to the extreme and trapped him in to the hilt as if the red-head were trying to devour him, and Spanner moaned as the heat and grip was too much for him.

"OH GOD, **SHOU**!" He came finally, unable to resist showering his lover's shivering back and neck with hot open-mouthed kisses as they rode out the spike of pleasure to the very end and collapsed. Shoichi wriggled beneath him and, breathing heavily, Spanner worked carefully to pull out and find the nearest blanket.

"Spanner?" As he searched, Shoichi called for him from the pillows and watched him saunter about as naked as the day he was born. He had, after stripping the red-head, divested himself of his own clothes, and Shoichi couldn't help but smile at the ease with which he did so. When he returned with a blanket, Shoichi was nearly half asleep.

"Oi," Spanner murmured, curling up against his sleepy lover with a small smile. "we haven't even cuddled yet…"

"Mmm…" Instead of speaking, Shoichi merely rolled and tangled their limbs, minding the sticky souvenirs of their passion, burying his face in Spanner's collarbone as he draped the blanket over them both and turned off the lights.

"…" Spanner nodded to himself, unable to disagree with the nap Shoichi was proposing, and contentedly wrapped his arms around his lover as he too began to drift off, drawing invisible patterns and blueprints on his bare skin.

**~Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine!~**

**Where did this even COME from? One minute I'm writing fluffy HammerTime for Homestuck and the next I'm spilling this all over my word processor! I'm SO sorry. I should be working on all the stories I haven't finished yet. I have no right to make smutty one-shots and fully stories with other projects on the go! What kind of writer am I? I'm sorry, world! I'm not worthy! *insert Ritsu-style freak out here***

**I should really focus… but, oh well. Tell me what you think, ladies and gents and others! Enjoy!**


End file.
